An apparatus for minimizing closing force of a door is described for use in slowing and dampening movement of a door and, more particularly, a door closing force minimization apparatus is described for slowing movement and providing a dampening effect to a closing door as the door approaches a closed position.
Self-closing door hinges are used on a door for providing a closing force to an open door in a door frame. Self-closing hinges are generally spring-loaded for automatically moving the door to a closed position where the door substantially blocks an opening defined by the door frame in a wall or other structure. As the door opens, the spring tension increases and, when the door is released, the spring tension is released for automatically returning the door to the closed position. A problem with self-closing hinges is that the closing force generated is significant for normal operation of the door. As the moving door reaches the closed position, the door can forcefully contact the door frame due to a rapid moving speed of the door. As a result, the door tends to close with a loud noise akin to the door being slammed shut.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new device for slowing the movement of a closing door approaching a closed position. The new device should slow the door as the door reaches the closed position in order to prevent the door from loudly hitting a door frame when the door is shut too forcefully or at a high rate of speed. The new device should absorb some of the forces exerted as the door is being closed and resist the motion of the closing door. Ideally, the new device can be a part of a damping system designed for resisting and reducing the speed and force of the closing door to produce a quieter closing action.